


Сперва умрут стервятники и падальщики

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cults, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, Force-Sensitive Armitage Hux, M/M, Minor Character Death, Necromancy, Pre-TFA, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Кайло Рен получает задание от Сноука: вернуть в лоно Первого Порядка группу чувствительных к Силе культистов с Арканиса.И он совсем не ожидает встретить кого-то подобного Хаксу.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195784
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Божественный спецквест Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [death first to vultures and scavengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261791) by [technorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technorat/pseuds/technorat). 



> Элементы культа и некромантии позаимствованы из книги «Гидеон из Девятого дома».
> 
> Special thanks to technorat for allowing this translation ❤

Сноук послал его на Арканис — влажный и унылый мир.

Хуже того, Верховный лидер приказал ему разыскать криффову группу культистов, которые до сих пор обретались (а может, и нет) на этой проклятой планете.

Рен сжимает кулаки, и корпус шаттла вздрагивает. Штурмовики настороженно переглядываются между собой через визоры шлемов. Эти штурмовки не принадлежат ему. Он позаимствовал их у генерала Прайда.

Будто он не сокомандующий на «Финализаторе».

Но Рен предпочитает помалкивать. В служении Сноуку есть великая цель.

— Сэр, — говорит один из офицеров, прижимая фуражку к груди. — Мы прибыли.

Рен наклоняет голову.

— Мы всё ещё на орбите, — произносит он медленно. — Осторожнее, лейтенант. Нужно ли напоминать вам, что ложь начальству является нарушением в Первом Порядке.

Офицер бледнеет — хотя куда уж больше.

— Мы ждём разрешения на посадку, — отвечает он, сминая несчастную фуражку до совершенно безобразного состояния. Теперь ей никогда не вернуть первозданный вид.

Рен фыркает, но искаженный маской смешок звучит как угроза.

— И чьего разрешения мы ждём? — тянет он.

На самом деле ему хочется сказать: «Кто посмел бросить вызов мощи Первого Порядка?»

— Преподобной леди Маратель Хакс и её супруга, Преподобного лорда Брендола Хакса, их небесных добросердечий, первых из возродившихся из Первого дома, — отвечает офицер, даже не подозревая, как нелепо звучат эти титулы.

— Сектанты.

— Сэр, — офицер переходит на заговорщический шёпот, — будет лучше, если вы не станете так называть их в лицо.

Рен снова фыркает.

Шаттл приходит в движение. Похоже, им всё-таки дали разрешение.

Рен стоит, положив ладонь на рукоять светового меча. Он силён, он талантлив, он ученик самого Верховного лидера Сноука. С ним Сила.

Эти арканисианцы думают, что Тьма просочилась в них, но Рен сомневается.

С чего бы им связывать себя с Тьмой? Из-за мерзкого климата, с которым им приходится мириться? Из-за зверств Новой Республики? Из-за того, что они начали поклоняться костям? Да, это странный обычай. Но что с того?

Когда шаттл приземляется, Рен выходит наружу — во главе отряда штурмовиков и делегированных офицеров. Льёт сильный дождь, воздух пахнет зеленью.

Никаких официальных лиц среди встречающих — лишь трое культистов.

Рен не ощущает их в Силе, Сила молчит.

Они худощавые и высокие, почти такие же высокие, как он. Они облачены в однотонные тёмные мантии до щиколоток, напоминающие любимые одеяния рыцарей Рен. Он не может с точностью определить их гендерную принадлежность и возраст. Растительность на их подбородках коротко острижена, медная, словно умирающий свет солнца.

Их лица разукрашены в чёрный и алебастровый, яркие черепа сияют на коже.

— Приветствуем вас, — произносят они в унисон.

Холод просачивается в Рена, пробирая до самых костей.

— Лорд Рен, магистр рыцарей Рен, наследник Дарта Вейдера, принц Тьмы.

Рен не отваживается вздохнуть, пока они перечисляют его многочисленные титулы. Что-то жуткое звучит в их голосах. Неестественное. Словно всё это отрепетировано.

Но что хуже всего, он по-прежнему ничего не ощущает. От них не исходит ни эмоций, ни мимолётных мыслей. Как если бы их и вовсе здесь нет.

Рен медленно кивает и следует за ними.

Арканис лежит в запустении. Рен чувствует, как во мгле кружит смерть. Культисты ведут их к заброшенной Академии и опустевшим руинам. Небольшой отряд замирает на мгновение, вглядываясь в глубину через отверстие в земле.

Пещера со ступенями, высеченными из чёрного камня.

Рен стоит на ступенях у стены и водит ладонью в перчатке по гладкой поверхности.

Естественно, он спасётся, даже если свалится вниз. Он уже проделывал такое прежде.

Но он почему-то очень нервничает из-за того, что не видит дна.

Они спускаются по бесконечной лестнице. Он чувствует нарастающую усталость штурмовиков и офицеров. Офицеры не проделывали таких упражнений со времён кадетства. Штурмовики справляются немногим лучше.

К моменту, когда робкий офицер уже еле держится на подкашивающихся ногах, их группа наконец достигает подножия лестницы.

Резьбой на обсидиане отмечен вход. Культисты разводят в стороны бледные руки, белые, словно лунный свет. И двери распахиваются с грохотом.

— Идёмте, — приглашают культисты.

Рен оглядывается через плечо и смотрит на яму, оставшуюся позади.

Пещера тянется дальше, кажется, в самые недра планеты, куда не проникает свет.

Их маленькая группа излучает страх, но исходит он не от сектантов.

Рен крепче сжимает рукоять меча и стискивает зубы.

Лучше бы Сноуку вознаградить его за это. Лучше бы Сноуку осыпать его похвалами. Лучше бы Сноуку одарить его грудой кайбер-кристаллов, ростом с самого Рена.

Рен делает вдох и входит в крипту.

**~*~**

Крипта ярко освещена электричеством. Коридоры узкие, извилистые, настоящий лабиринт. Голова Рена тяжелеет, в черепе усиливается гул.

Культисты шагают уверенно, словно одержимые. Они ведут Рена и его людей по безмолвным коридорам. И вдруг резко останавливаются.

Рен тоже тормозит, охваченный раздражением.

Интересно, Маратель разозлится, если несколько сектантов лишатся голов?

— Что ещё? — рявкает Рен.

— Мы не можем сопровождать вас далее, — доносится в ответ. Электрические огоньки мерцают и гудят, и время от времени кажется, что черепа просто парят в воздухе. Культисты низко кланяются, протягивая вперёд руки с раскрытыми ладонями. — Вы вот-вот предстанете перед лицом Преподобной леди…

Рен не в состоянии выслушивать титулы.

Он проталкивается сквозь сектантов. Те расходятся в стороны, словно куски влажной ткани.

Миновав дверь, он попадает в зал для аудиенций.

На возвышении сидят мужчина и женщина, закутанные в чёрные одеяния. Рен замечает под капюшоном женское лицо — бледное, с нежной кожей, не тронутой кричащей раскраской.

Перед возвышением в два ряда установлены скамьи со спинками. На них уже сидят люди. Они ждут. У них такие же мрачные одежды и разукрашенные черепами лица. Мертвенные пальцы перебирают чётки, слышно щёлканье тяжёлых бусин.

Рен шагает по центральному проходу — пусть его команда сама решает, как поступить.

— Леди Маратель, лорд Брендол, — громко говорит Рен, — Верховный лидер Сноук приказал мне прибыть сюда. Первый Порядок ищет тех, кто мастерски владеет Силой. Галактика вот-вот будет принадлежать нам. Всё будет принадлежать нам.

Он любезно не добавляет: «Присоединяйтесь к нам или умрёте под орбитальным огнём».

Леди Маратель и лорд Брендол хранят молчание. Они даже не шевелятся при звуках его голоса.

Один из культистов поднимается со скамьи. На нём такая же тяжёлая мантия, лицо покрыто яркой краской, а волосы медные, словно пламя.

— Преподобная леди Маратель Хакс и её супруг, Преподобный лорд Брендол Хакс, дали обет молчания.

Это мужчина. Ехидный и злой.

Более того, Рен чувствует его в Силе. Чувствует Тьму и ужас. Видит светлые глаза, горящие огнём.

— Кто ты? — требовательно вопрошает Рен.

— Преподобный сын, Армитаж Хакс, убийца звёзд, — шепчет женщина с передней скамьи. — Сын…

Рен вскидывает руку. Штурмовики берут бластеры наизготовку.

Температура в зале понижается.

— Вряд ли это разумно, — говорит Армитаж Хакс.

Его голос холодный, почти ледяной. По телу Рена проходит дрожь.

Он не уверен, что предпочтительнее: насадить этого Хакса на меч или сделать что-нибудь более примитивное.

— Садитесь, — изрекает Армитаж Хакс. — Приглашаем вас присоединиться к нашей молитве.

Рен вздёргивает подбородок и повторяет насмешливо:

— Молитве?

— Вы что, не молитесь на этих ваших станциях? — Хакс окидывает его взглядом.

Криффов нерфопас.

В Рене закипает злость.

Но если он задушит Хакса, это не принесёт ему пользы.

Не сейчас, пока ещё нет.

Возможно, Рен отомстит, если покинет эту проклятую планету, с Хаксом на поводке.

Он опускается на место, освобождённое Хаксом.

Женщина рядом тепло улыбается, белые зубы блестят на фоне чёрной краски. Нарисованный на её лице череп асимметричен, искажён. Рыжие волосы тронуты сединой на висках.

Штурмовики и офицеры рассаживаются среди прихожан.

Хакс дожидается, когда вокруг воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая лишь щёлканьем бусин. Он всходит на возвышение и становится рядом со своими родителями.

— Я молюсь, чтобы гробница не открылась вовек. Я молюсь, чтобы камень никогда не откатили. Я молюсь, чтобы однажды погребенное таковым и осталось. Лишённое души пусть упокоится навечно с закрытыми глазами и убаюканным сознанием, — провозглашает Хакс.

Разрисованные культисты повторяют за ним. Рен чувствует эмоции некоторых из них. Преданность, страсть, глубокое и беспредельное стремление.

— Я молюсь, чтобы оно жило. Я молюсь, чтобы оно спало. Я молюсь, чтобы оно служило великому Императору.

_«Палпатин?»_

Рен моргает. Затем фыркает. Разве они не знают, что он давно умер? Они правда поклонялись криффову Палпатину?

— Да будет так, — бормочет Хакс. Он произносит это тише, чем начало своей речи, которое было столь громким, что едва не оглушило Рена.

— Да будет так, — откликаются культисты.

— Приветствуем нашего гостя, лорда Кайло Рена, в лоне нашей гробницы. Пусть живёт он, пусть живёт вечно, пусть он спит, — изрекает Хакс.

В этот раз эхо его слов звучит более приглушённо.

Это не стандартное дополнение к обычной молитвенной службе на криффовой планете. В нём вовсе нет необходимости. Но Рену кажется, будто слова проникают ему под кожу.

Леди Маратель и лорд Брендол склоняют головы. А потом поднимаются, вздымая вихрем чёрные мантии, и рука об руку выходят в коридор. Синхронность их движений пугает.

Культисты встают со своих мест, ряд за рядом, и покидают зал. Все, кроме женщины рядом с Реном.

Похоже, молитва окончена.

— Пойдём со мной, — говорит Хакс.

Рен поднимается на ноги, подчинённые следуют его примеру. Излучаемая ими тревога витает в воздухе.

— Нет, — решительно произносит Хакс и пристально вглядывается в маску Рена. — Только ты.

Рен скалится. Да как он смеет? Как смеет этот ублюдок…

— Пусть возьмёт кого-нибудь, — вмешивается женщина. — Ему нужен друг.

Хакс смотрит на неё, лицо его смягчается.

— Ладно, — соглашается он. — Но только одного.

Повернувшись, Рен указывает пальцем на робкого лейтенанта и вторгается в его разум, чтобы узнать имя.

— Митака, — рявкает он, — за мной.

Женщина присоединяется к ним. Рен пробует заглянуть в её мысли, но его отбрасывает прочь. Она смотрит на него с улыбкой, но ничего не говорит.

Хакс ведёт их по коридору в помещение, напоминающее спальню. Его комната. Маленькая, аскетично обставленная, ярко освещённая.

— Устраивайтесь поудобнее, я приготовлю чай.

Рен усаживается на голубой диван посреди комнаты. Вряд ли на нём можно разместиться с комфортом.

Митаке требуется небольшой намёк. Пристроившись рядом, он складывает ладони на коленях.

Женщина опускается в кресло и кладёт руки на подлокотники.

— Меня зовут Палдаг, — говорит она непринуждённо. — Ты не будешь против, если я попрошу тебя снять маску?

Есть в ней что-то странно обезоруживающее.

Рен выполняет её просьбу и неторопливо снимает шлем. И немедленно жалеет об этом, услышав шумный вздох Митаки.

— Ты так молод, — Палдаг прикрывает ладонью приподнявшийся уголок рта.

Рен не согласен с её утверждением. Он откладывает шлем в сторону.

Из маленькой кухоньки выплывает Хакс с подносом в руках. Он ставит на стол четыре чашки. Они кажутся старинными. Возможно, семейная реликвия. Трещины и царапины выдают их возраст. Хакс наполняет чашки, разливая чай из небольшого изысканного чайника. Заварка крепкая, тёмная, с насыщенным цветочным ароматом.

— Горький тариновый, — говорит Хакс и, усевшись с другого бока от Рена, делает большой глоток. Даже не положив сахар. Рен почти не удивлён — чего-то такого и следовало ожидать.

Рен тоже отпивает из чашки.

Он сомневается, что его стали бы травить так открыто. Чай отвратителен. Поморщившись, он возвращает чашку на стол.

Митака, закашлявшись, следует его примеру.

Хакс вскидывает бровь, но изображение черепа на лице маскирует мимику.

— Прошу, расскажи, что понадобилось от нас Сноуку после всех этих лет.

Что следует расценивать как: «Неужели спустя столько лет Сноук вздумал спасти наши жалкие души из этой ветхой гробницы?»

Рен подаётся вперёд и упирается локтями в колени. Он смотрит прямо в глаза Хаксу, но не в силах разобрать, какого они цвета. У Хакса худощавая фигура — вот это точно. Он настолько тощий, что его можно переломить надвое. Краска на лице не может скрыть признаков недоедания.

Сектанты вымирают.

— Среди вас есть владеющие Силой.

Хакс медленно моргает, и Рен замечает, что даже веки его чёрные как смоль.

— И? — рычит Хакс, обнажая зубы. — Что выиграет Арканис, если ты придёшь и заберёшь тех, кто называет этот мир своим домом?

_«Бешеная дворняга»._

Рен не знает, почему ему в голову пришла эта мысль, но он цепляется за образ. На Хакса нужно надеть ошейник и взять его на поводок. Поставить на место.

— У вас очевидные проблемы с поставками припасов, Преподобный сын, — подаёт голос Митака.

Хакс смотрит на него с прищуром:

— Почему ты так считаешь?

— Лейтенант Митака, — представляется Митака невпопад.

— Я знаю, как тебя зовут, — на лице Хакса вновь отражается скука.

Митака беспокойно ёрзает на месте.

— Ну что же, Преподобный сын, вам, должно быть, известно, что большинство ваших людей мертвы.

Рен замирает.

Теперь понятно, почему он не чувствовал в Силе собравшихся в молитвенном зале культистов. Они — всего лишь пустая оболочка, которой искусно манипулируют.

Включая Преподобную леди и её супруга.

Хакс издаёт лающий смех.

— Какая проницательность. Осторожнее, Рен. Похоже, Сноук доверился не тому человеку.

Митака краснеет, его бледная физиономия покрывается пунцовыми пятнами.

Рен поднимается и зажигает световой меч. Алый клинок озаряет комнату, в белках глаз Хакса мерцают красные звёздочки.

— Как смеешь ты оскорблять ученика Верховного лидера? — спрашивает Рен

— Как смеешь ты угрожать мне в моём собственном доме? — парирует Хакс, обвиняюще наставив на Рена палец.

— Неудивительно, что твои родители померли, — рычит Рен, вторгаясь в личное пространство Хакса. — Я бы тоже умер, если бы мне пришлось жить рядом с тобой.

Хакс стоит неподвижно. Он даже не дрожит — нет, он не доставит такого удовольствия Рену. Он принимает вызов. Кончики их носов практически соприкасаются.

Палдаг мечтательно вздыхает.

— Мальчики, мальчики, успокойтесь. Если всё пройдёт хорошо, то этот вечер завершится без членовредительства.

— Мама! — возмущённо вскрикивает Хакс.

Рен бросает на неё удивлённый взгляд:

— Мама?

«А кто тогда Маратель?»

— Будто тебе есть что сказать о собственной семье, — продолжает Палдаг. Улыбка сходит с её лица — очередная маска в её арсенале. — Бен Органа-Соло. О, если бы я могла видеть лицо твоей матери, когда ты пал.

Внутри неё клубится такая Тьма, что у Рена вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки.

Он вздрагивает, словно от пощёчины, и садится. Кожа горит огнём. Выключенный меч покоится на его коленях.

На него вдруг накатывает осознание.

Сноуку не нужны ни леди Маратель, ни лорд Брендол.

Ему нужна Палдаг.

— Можем приступить к переговорам, — Митака делает вид, будто ничего не случилось, и вытаскивает из кармана датапад со стилусом. — Первый Порядок готов заявить об Арканисе как о своей территории, пользующейся самоуправлением, если чувствительные к Силе арканисианцы присоединятся к Верховному лидеру на «Супримаси».

Хакс демонстрирует полное безразличие. Он моргает, медленно, словно скучающий кот, и смотрит на мать.

Палдаг чуть заметно наклоняет голову.

— У Арканиса есть встречные условия, — произносит Хакс и стискивает зубы.

Возможно, признание того, что он жаждет выбраться из этой вонючей западни, ранит его хрупкую гордость.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Рен.

Из ноздри Хакса капает кровь, струится по краске, течёт к губам.

— Я хочу, чтобы Первый Порядок радушно принял живых и предоставил им достойные условия жизни и оплачиваемую работу. Неважно, как вы это сформулируете. — Кровь сочится из его глаз, но Хакс не замечает. — И я хочу, чтобы за пределами этой комнаты вы даже не заикались о мёртвых.

Митака, охваченный волнением, нетерпеливо кивает.

Первый Порядок постоянно нуждается в новых бойцах, учитывая, что те мрут как мухи.

— Сноук узнает, — бросает Рен.

Хакс вновь переглядывается с матерью.

Палдаг опускает голову, её зелёные глаза светятся весельем.

— Если Сноук, то ничего страшного.

— Только Сноук, — поспешно добавляет Хакс.

Дверь в его комнату открывается. Леди Маратель и лорд Брендол синхронно ступают внутрь. Одеревеневшие руки берут датапад Митаки и ставят подписи в нужных местах.

Когда полы их мантий расходятся в стороны, Рен видит гниль. И — что ещё хуже — чувствует её запах.

— Вот и всё, — говорит Хакс, как только дело сделано. — Когда вылетаем?

«До чего нетерпеливый, а?»


	2. Chapter 2

Они созывают живых.

Рен насчитывает две дюжины человек в чёрных одеяниях и зловещем гриме. Чувствительных к Силе среди них лишь горстка — пятеро, включая Хакса и Палдаг.

Они собираются у выхода, угрюмые и молчаливые.

Трупы Преподобной леди и Преподобного лорда застывают в ожидании по обе стороны от группы. За ними — остальные оживлённые мертвецы.

— Преподобная леди Маратель Хакс и Преподобный лорд Брендол Хакс приняли непростое решение: остаться и следить, чтобы гробница была закрыта навсегда, — провозглашает Хакс. — Самые преданные тоже сделали свой выбор. Мы должны отблагодарить их и воздать им почести за их жертву, потому что мы покидаем Арканис, чтобы лететь к звёздам.

— Мы благодарны вам, — говорят арканисианцы. Им вторит звон бусин на чётках.

По коже Рена ползут мурашки.

— Я молюсь, чтобы гробница не открылась вовек. Я молюсь, чтобы камень никогда не откатили, — зычно провозглашает Хакс. — Я молюсь, чтобы однажды погребенное таковым и осталось. Лишённое души пусть упокоится навечно с закрытыми глазами и убаюканным сознанием.

Культисты молчат. Они слушают, слёзы текут по их щекам, увлажняя замысловатые узоры.

— Я молюсь, чтобы оно жило. Я молюсь, чтобы оно спало. Я молюсь, чтобы оно служило великому Императору. Да будет так.

— Да будет так.

Преподобная леди и Преподобный лорд низко кланяются, тёмная ткань накрывает их головы целиком.

Хакс снимает перчатки, обнажая бледную кожу и ладони, испещрённые широкими, зловещими шрамами. Он изящно взмахивает руками, и обсидиановые створки сходятся, запечатывая гробницу. Но он не закончил. Хакс продолжает жестикулировать, пока щель между камнем и стеной не исчезает.

Гробница закрыта навеки. Рен закатывает глаза.

Маленькая процессия гуськом поднимается по бесконечным ступеням.

Очередное испытание для офицеров и штурмовиков, но их страдания ничто по сравнению со страданиями арканисианцев.

Время от времени они останавливаются и отдыхают. Культисты садятся на узкую лестницу, плотно прижимаясь друг к другу. Они едят лишённую цвета пищу, белые фрукты и овощи и пьют из старых имперских фляг.

Хакс и его мать обходятся без этих передышек. Упрямо стоят на ногах и ничего не едят.

Когда они достигают вершины лестницы, живых арканисианцев атакует солнечный свет.

Рен бы повеселился, если бы не ощущал их мучения как свои собственные.

Они провели последние тридцать лет под землёй, в окружении трупов. И это заметно.

Рен ведёт их к своему кораблю и поднимается по рампе. Требуется время, чтобы рассадить арканисианцев. Большинство из них никогда в жизни не видели космического судна. Их эмоции кружатся и пенятся, бомбардируя Рена, словно ливень.

— Выходим из атмосферы, — докладывает пилот Рену.

Хакс стоит, будто на параде: идеальная осанка, руки сцеплены за спиной. В сиянии солнца системы Арканис его рыжие волосы напоминают корону. Хакс перехватывает взгляд Рена и ухмыляется, демонстрируя хищный оскал.

Никто не произносит ни слова, когда шаттл прыгает в гипер.

**~*~**

По прибытии на «Финализатор» Рен вызывает сотрудников медотсека.

Рену известно, что арканисианцы истощены. Но, похоже, их состояние куда ужаснее, чем он думал. Медики тут же вакцинируют их и ставят им капельницы.

Всем, кроме Хакса и его матери.

Хакс старается стоять ровно, но видно, что он голодный. Усталый, слабый.

— Знаешь, — говорит Рен, его голос звучит сурово через вокодер. — Не стоит падать в обморок на глазах своих людей.

— Сперва окажите помощь им, — отвечает Хакс. Его разрисованное лицо кажется вульгарным на контрасте с отполированными коридорами «Финализатора».

У Рена мелькает мысль: «Как бы выглядел Хакс без мантии и грима?»

Палдаг зыркает на него и качает головой.

— Ты же видишь, что твои люди получили необходимое лечение. Теперь твоя очередь. У нас хватает ресурсов.

Рен бесцеремонно берёт Хакса за предплечье (его рука такая тонкая, что Рен с лёгкостью обхватывает её целиком) и тащит по коридорам в свои апартаменты. Палдаг с довольным видом идёт следом. В каюте их встречают меддроиды, которые проводят дезинфекцию комнат.

— Тебе нужно принять соник, — говорит Рен.

— Хочешь, чтобы я выглядел как идиот?

Рен встряхивает головой.

— Ты уже выглядишь как идиот.

— Милый, — щурится Палдаг, — дразниться нехорошо.

Единственное, что скрывает покрасневшие щёки Рена от их взглядов, — маска.

— Пойду проверю тех, кто в медотсеке, — добавляет Палдаг.

Прежде чем Рен успевает остановить её или выдать ей дроида-провожатого, она покидает каюту, взметнув полы тёмной мантии. Двери автоматически закрываются за её спиной.

Дроид пищит и агрессивно тычет манипулятором в ногу Хакса.

— Отлично, — бурчит Хакс, хмуро глядя на жалкое создание. — Достань мне чистую одежду.

Он идёт в освежитель, дроид следует за ним по пятам.

Рен стоит на месте. Он даже не спросил, знает ли Хакс, как пользоваться соником. Очевидно, Хакс знает достаточно, поскольку в конце концов он выходит из освежителя в стандартном белье Первого Порядка.

И без грима.

У Рена перехватывает дыхание, вокодер издаёт скрип.

Хакс бледный, красивый, с острыми скулами. Его кожа неоправданно нежна для человека, который всю жизнь густо мазался краской и потреблял слишком мало питательных веществ. Хакс надевает халат Рена, хотя тот широк для его худощавого тела.

— Что? — требовательно произносит Хакс.

— Ты молод, — удаётся выдавить Рену.

— Ты тоже, — враждебно парирует Хакс. — Какое это имеет значение?

Никакого.

Дроид заставляет Хакса сесть и ставит рядом стойку с капельницей. А затем с осуждающим писком отчитывает его за плохое состояние здоровья. Рен пытается игнорировать длинный список недугов. Это не его дело.

— Ты голоден? — спрашивает Рен.

— Ха! — Хакс скрещивает руки на груди, вызывая очередной всплеск ругани на бинарном. — А не поздно?

Рен пожимает плечами. На звёздных разрушителях время не имеет особого значения.

— Кухня всё ещё открыта. У нас тут вахтовый метод, поэтому кому-то всегда нужен завтрак.

Хакс задумывается.

— Да, согласен. Хочу заказать еду.

Рен берёт датапад и отсылает запрос на кухню. Он не знает пищевых предпочтений Хакса, потому заказывает всего, да побольше, наверняка доставив кому-то головную боль.

Ещё один дроид снимает мерки с Хакса и суетливо удаляется в швейную мастерскую.

Хакс недовольно смотрит ему вслед.

— А что будет с моей мантией?

Рен снимает шлем и кладёт его на подставку, наполненную пеплом.

— Ты правда будешь по ней скучать? Лучше сжечь её.

Кто знает, каким ядом она пропиталась за время жизни среди мертвецов.

Хакс окидывает Рена взглядом с ног до головы и наконец задерживается на его капюшоне.

— Смешно слышать это от тебя, — говорит он без улыбки.

— Что? Хочешь одолжить мой наряд? — Рен грузно опускается на диван и, откинувшись на спинку, тяжело вздыхает. Он и не заметил, что тоже устал. — Уверен, ты обратил внимание на то, что я крупнее тебя.

В каюту входит группа дроидов со штабелями закрытых подносов и неуклюже расставляет их на кофейном столике.

Хакс фыркает. Меряя шагами каюту, он рассматривает вереницу дроидов.

— Я не виноват, что ты жрёшь, как банта.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь про бант? — спрашивает Рен.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что существует такая штука, как книги? — чопорно изрекает Хакс и садится на краешек дивана.

Рен взмахом руки поднимает крышки с подносов.

Запах такой, что у Хакса урчит в животе.

— Что это?

Рен выбирает себе самый толстый стейк.

— Я думал, ты знаешь, что такое банта, — говорит он с издёвкой.

Хакс закатывает глаза.

— Ах да, я ошибся. Не признал в естественном виде.

Яростно насадив оставшиеся стейки на вилку, он перетаскивает их себе на тарелку.

Рен хохочет.

— В тебе столько злобы.

И это довольно возбуждающе.

Хакс вновь воздевает глаза к потолку.

— Это ты так флиртуешь?

— Без понятия, — Рен отрезает кусок стейка и кладёт в рот. Он любит с кровью. — А что? Работает?

— Лучше бы ты просто заткнулся и позволил поработать твоей внешности, — отвечает Хакс.

Хм.

Рену редко доводилось слышать подобное.

— Не будь таким, — говорит Хакс, откладывая в сторону вилку и нож. Он мало съел, поклевал, словно птичка.

— Каким таким?

— Сложным. — Хакс наклоняет голову набок и пристально смотрит на колени Рена. — Мы могли бы упростить задачу.

По спине Рена пробегает дрожь.

— Да ладно? — нетерпеливо выпаливает он.

— Да.

Голос Хакса твёрдый и острый, словно лезвие мономолекулярного клинка. Хакс приближается и, накрыв ладонью щеку Рена, вовлекает его в неуклюжий поцелуй.

— Ты уже занимался этим прежде?

— А ты как думаешь?

Рен смеётся.

Вряд ли у Хакса была возможность распутничать в той мрачной, вонючей могиле, в окружении мертвецов, под бременем обязанностей.

— Выходит, мне повезло, — говорит Рен и вновь целует Хакса. Рука задерживается на хрупкой шее, Рен чувствует его пульс — частый, как у колибри.

С чего бы Хаксу хотеть этого именно сейчас?

— Зачем тебе это?

— А что тут такого?

До Рена доходит: Хакс нервничает.

Но почему?

Рен застывает. Вид Хакса, с такой лёгкостью потерпевшего крах, восхитителен. Красные щёки, алые губы, растрёпанные волосы, белоснежные ключицы. И смрад страха уже не такой отчётливый.

Взобравшись к Рену на колени, Хакс обнимает его за плечи.

— Что? — его лицо снова принимает кислое выражение. — Не хочешь меня?

Рен кладёт ладони Хаксу на талию. Такую узкую, что он мог бы обхватить её руками.

— Ты пытаешься меня отвлечь, — медленно произносит он. — Ты не хочешь этого.

Хакс яростно прижимается к нему.

— Кто ты такой, чтобы говорить мне, чего я хочу?

— Ты хочешь безопасности, — Рен гладит рукой спину Хакса, излучая тепло и покой. — Ты думаешь, что будешь в безопасности, если переспишь со мной?

Хакс фыркает, словно ответ очевиден.

— Ты ученик Верховного лидера, — осторожно произносит он, будто это имеет какое-то значение.

— Да. И что? — Рен смотрит на Хакса. Он не может сказать точно, сколько ему лет. Кажется, Хакс примерно его возраста. Или чуть старше. — Ты правда думаешь, что будешь в безопасности, если очаруешь меня?

Рен тут же понимает, не стоило так говорить.

Хакс соскальзывает с его колен и принимается ходить по каюте, обхватив себя руками.

Он выглядит напуганным. Одиноким.

Рен не позволяет себе зацикливаться на этой мысли. Глупо так думать, когда Хакс чувствителен к Силе и сочится Тьмой. Глупо так думать, когда Хакс манипулировал трупом отца и его жены, как марионетками. Глупо так думать, когда Хакс жил во Мраке долгие годы.

— Моей матери вскоре предстоит сделать кое-что. Не знаю, хватит ли ей сил. А когда всё будет кончено… мир изменится навсегда.

Его речь напоминает признание на смертном одре.

— Она очень могущественная, — замечает Рен и встаёт с дивана. — Первый Порядок нуждается в вашей силе и ваших способностях. Тебе нечего бояться.

Хакс медленно моргает. Кажется, что его взгляд может вызвать взрыв сверхновой.

— Правда? — тянет Хакс. — Рен, Сноук наказывает тебя? Заставляет корчиться на полу под молниями? Он когда-нибудь отбрасывал тебя Силой? Он бьёт тебя?

Сердце Рена замирает в груди. Он с рыком хватается за меч.

— На что ты намекаешь? — спрашивает он, приближая потрескивающее лезвие к горлу Хакса.

Хакс спокойно смотрит на него.

— О чём и речь. Даже высокое положение не спасает тебя от его гнева.

— Ты не знаешь Сноука!

У его методов есть причина. Должна быть.

Глаза Хакса лучатся золотом.

— Почему ты так уверен в этом? — вопрошает он холодно и позволяет световому лезвию опалить кожу.

Рен выключает меч и отбрасывает его в сторону.

— Какого криффа? Зачем ты это сделал?

Хакс не двигается.

— Ну что, понял?

Единственное, что понимает Рен: Хакс — криффов безумец. Касаясь лезвия меча, он не сводил взгляда с Рена. В нём не было страха.

Дверь в каюту распахивается, и входит Палдаг. На ней по-прежнему пыльная тёмная мантия, а лицо всё также покрыто мрачным раскрасом. Палдаг улыбается, но её улыбка лишена теплоты.

— Когда мы сможем поговорить со Сноуком? — спрашивает она. Но в её голосе нет доброжелательности, по сути — это издёвка.

Хотя она никогда не встречалась со Сноуком, она ненавидит его.

Мать и сын обмениваются загадочными взглядами. Хакс неспешно, одну за другой, вытаскивает иглы капельниц из предплечья.

Крифф, о чём думают Хаксы?

— Вам никто не выдал смену одежды? — спрашивает Рен Палдаг.

Та отмахивается от него и беспечно отвечает:

— Мне и так удобно.

Когда рыцари Рен возвращались на флагман Первого Порядка, принося с собой грязь и мусор, дежурные офицеры читали им строгие лекции об опасности, которую несут бактерии с поверхности планет для стерильных условий на борту. Но Рен не верит, что лекция переубедит Палдаг.

— Верховный лидер Сноук сообщит мне, когда будет готов к аудиенции.

Это может случиться во время текущего цикла. Или следующего. Или никогда. Но Рен умалчивает об этом.

Улыбка Палдаг становится ледяной.

— Милый, прошу, сообщи Сноуку, что сейчас самое время.

Рен протягивает руку и — не успев сообразить, что делает, — призывает к себе датапад.

— Прекрати, — приказывает он Палдаг. — Я не одна из твоих марионеток.

— Но мы можем это с лёгкостью изменить, — заявляет та без обиняков.

Рен внезапно осознаёт, что именно Палдаг убила Маратель и Брендола и убедила своего сына использовать их трупы. Интересно, это она придумала жутковатый грим для их культа? Кто она и каковы её мотивы теперь, когда они с сыном вырвались с умирающего Арканиса?

— Мама, — на удивление нежно говорит Хакс и, обняв её, медленно скользит ладонью вниз. — Он всё ещё может принести пользу.

Какое потрясающее суждение. Рен почти жалеет, что не отделил голову Хакса от тела.

— Думаешь? — говорит Палдаг с сомнением. — Мне так не кажется. Расскажи, Бен Органа-Соло, ты по-прежнему боишься Тьмы?

Глаза Палдаг жёлтые с красной окантовкой, как у ситхов. Грим лишь сильнее подчёркивает их цвет. Она похожа на Смерть во плоти. Вскинув руку, она бьёт его молнией, электрический разряд проходит по телу.

— Что ты такое? — удаётся выдавить Рену. Он лежит на полу, по сведённым спазмом мышцам идёт дрожь.

Палдаг опускается на колени.

— Тебе следовало спросить, кем станет Армитаж, — произносит она и легонько щёлкает Рена по носу.

— Мама, — повторяет Хакс, в этот раз его голос звучит жёстче.

Палдаг закатывает глаза и отходит от Рена. Шаги её бесшумны.

— Что за херня? — спрашивает Рен, собравшись с мыслями. И понимает, что не может встать. Руки и ноги всё ещё онемевшие.

Хакс наклоняется и помогает ему подняться. Его худощавое телосложение вводит в заблуждение — он силён.

— Мама злится, — тихо говорит Хакс.

— Она и тебя бьёт?

Хакс отрицательно качает головой.

— А вот отец поколачивал, — добавляет он после раздумий. — Мама убила его.

Рен пожимает плечами. Ну да, как он и предполагал.

Молнией.

Молнией Силы.

— Кто обучал её?

— Лучше тебе не знать.

Хакс отводит Рена в спальню и помогает лечь на жёсткую кровать.

— Попытайся… связаться со Сноуком во время следующего цикла. Нам крайне важно поговорить с ним.

— Хакс, — зовёт Рен, когда видит, что тот поворачивается к выходу.

— Что?

Без мантии, без грима Хакс выглядит так, словно его место здесь. В этой каюте. На этом корабле. Линия его челюсти, рыжие пряди волос — всё кажется таким знакомым. Как будто Рен знал его всю жизнь.

— Останься, — говорит Рен, хватая Хакса за запястье.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Хакс, скаля зубы, как дикий зверь. — Ты не знаешь меня.

— Но я бы хотел узнать.

Рен тянет Хакса в кровать. Удивительно, но тот не противится.

Кровать узкая даже для одного Рена. Она не предназначена для двоих. Хакс ложится на Рена сверху, кладёт голову ему на грудь и слушает биение его сердца.

— Что мы делаем? — наконец говорит Хакс.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Рен.

Возможно, он провёл в неведении всю жизнь.


	3. Chapter 3

Проходит ещё один цикл. Сноук не вызывает их, игнорируя сообщение, посланное Реном.

Сноук даже не связывается с Реном, чтобы переговорить с ним втайне или обсудить Палдаг. Рен всё ещё ощущает вкус молнии на языке, всё ещё чует запах смерти.

Он не чувствует себя уязвлённым.

Поправка: чувствует. Но не хочет признаваться в этом.

Спасённые с Арканиса — вот главная забота. Прямо из медотсека их направляют на обучение. Нечувствительных к Силе посылают на офицерские курсы, чувствительных учат владеть оружием.

Но никто из арканисианцев не попадает в штурмовики.

Какое облегчение.

В тренировочных залах кипит активность. Прибывают рыцари Рен в своих пыльных плащах и перепачканных грязью сапогах. Они сражаются, они смеются. Они одерживают победы и проигрывают.

Они не доверяют Кайло Рену. Они больше не могут доверять ему. Только не после убийства их старого, покрытого рубцами лидера.

Рен смотрит, как чувствительные к Силе впервые берут оружие в руки.

По крайней мере, большая их часть. Он не видит Палдаг.

Впрочем, он и не надеется, учитывая, что она по-прежнему таскает свою старую мантию и рисует на лице жуткий череп.

Поэтому Рен довольствуется обществом Хакса и тем… что произошло между ними.

Хакса, который наблюдает за своими людьми, но не принимает участия.

Хакса, который такой худой, что, кажется, вот-вот переломится надвое.

— Как насчёт спарринга? — предлагает Рен и, сняв маску, с глухим стуком роняет её на пол.

Хакс наклоняет голову набок, но в итоге уступает. Оба берут тренировочные шесты.

Рен знаком с Хаксом всего несколько циклов, но они уже связаны. Они читают друг друга, внимательно рассматривают друг друга. У Рена — сила, у Хакса — скорость.

Они танцуют, проворно двигаясь по мягкому спортивному мату. Удар следует за ударом. Снова и снова, пока дыхание обоих не становится тяжёлым.

— Это всё, на что ты способен? — спрашивает Хакс, раскручивая шест за спиной.

Рен тихо рычит и бросается в атаку.

Они прекращают лишь тогда, когда осознают, что за ними наблюдают.

Генерал Прайд — недовольный, как всегда. Он демонстративно аплодирует.

— Можно вас на два слова, лорд Рен?

Рен делает вдох. Кивает. Отдаёт Хаксу свой шест. Он почти выдохся. Он никогда ещё так не растворялся в сражении. Словно всю кровь в его теле заменили электричеством.

Не переставая ухмыляться, Прайд ведёт Рена в ближайший конференц-зал. Там проходит совещание, но Прайду плевать.

— Все свободны, — объявляет он собравшимся офицерам, прерывая оратора. Чертежи махины, похожей на Звезду Смерти, мерцают и гаснут.

Отсалютовав, офицеры покидают комнату.

Как только двери за ними закрываются, Прайд задаёт вопрос:

— Что вы себе позволяете?

Голос его тих и спокоен, но мыслями он где-то далеко. Картинка размыта, искажена временем.

Рен моргает, переминается с ноги на ногу, его пальцы подрагивают. Его спарринг прервали. И ради чего?

— Уточните ваш вопрос, генерал Прайд, — говорит Рен. Ему не хватает маски и вокодера. Он не догадался надеть шлем, выходя из тренировочного зала. Не предполагал, что задержится.

— Мальчишка, — Прайд скалит зубы. — Чем вы занимались с ним?

— Хакс не мальчишка. Он мужчина, которого следует уважать. Он могущественный форсъюзер. — Рен прищуривается. — В отличие от вас.

Прайд фыркает, распаляясь гневом.

— Вы говорите об уважении. Я тоже требую уважения, если уж на то пошло.

Мысли Прайда вертятся вокруг одного лица. Рыжие волосы, зачёсанные назад, намертво скреплённые гелем. Улыбка, которая не отражается в глазах цвета морской волны. Академия на Арканисе — до того, как её разнесли на куски.

Прайд знает Брендола Хакса. Точнее, знал.

Хотел бы он узнать, что Брендол Хакс мёртв? Что Брендол Хакс избивал своего ребёнка — ребёнка, который не мог дать сдачи. Что любовница Брендола Хакса покончила с этим. Навсегда.

— Ублюдок принадлежит Сноуку, — Прайд сжимает кулаки так, что скрипит кожа перчаток. — Не тебе.

Нет.

Рен ничего ему не расскажет. Даже если тот встанет на четвереньки и будет умолять поведать о судьбе старинного, давно потерянного друга.

— Мы тренировались, — говорит Рен. — Это всё? — он идёт к двери.

— Погодите, — в голосе Прайда внезапно звучит отчаяние.

Рен останавливается, но не оборачивается.

— Вы понимаете, что испытываете моё терпение, генерал?

— Вы не должны доверять Хаксу.

— Почему же?

— Он ублюдок, он…

— Довольно. Снова никакой ценной информации, как всегда.

Покинув конференц-зал, Рен возвращается в зал для тренировок.

Хакса там нет. Его шлема — тоже.

**~*~**

Когда арканисианцам выделили подходящее жильё, Хакс единственный отказался от предложенных апартаментов. Он разместился в каюте Рена, занял его кровать. Ну точно как кот.

Поэтому Рен уверен, что знает, где искать Хакса.

Войдя в каюту, он замирает.

Внутри темно.

— Освещение на сто процентов.

Никого нет. Ни Хакса, ни Палдаг.

Шлема тоже не видно.

Куда мог пойти Хакс?

На шею ложится рука, ледяная, как бесконечная пустота космоса.

Рен резко поворачивается и сталкивается лицом к лицу с Палдаг.

— Где. Мой. Сын? — жёлтые мерцающие глаза полны ненависти. И страха.

Рен качает головой.

— Как вы сюда попали?

Он не слышал её шагов, не слышал шума открывающейся двери. Ему неизвестно, есть ли у неё коды доступа.

— Где Армитаж? — спрашивает Палдаг. Волосы её встают дыбом, словно от статического электричества. — Где он? — голос полон отчаяния, какого Рен никогда ещё не встречал.

Палдаг любит своего сына, любит по-настоящему — Лея никогда так не любила Бена. Палдаг ни за что не отослала бы Хакса, как сделала Лея. Палдаг всегда была неподалёку и защищала его.

Вот они — ошибки Леи.

— Не знаю, но я найду его, — слышит Рен собственный голос.

На «Финализаторе» не так уж много укромных местечек, не так уж много кают и конференц-залов.

Палдаг поправляет Рена:

— Мы найдём его. Поверить не могу, что ты упустил его из виду!

— Он взрослый, — говорит Рен, шагая по коридорам «Финализатора» рядом с Палдаг.

Он пересматривает своё мнение. Возможно, Лея держала Бена на расстоянии, но Палдаг слишком привязана к Хаксу, будто они — части единого целого. Рен отбрасывает эти мысли и концентрируется на поисках. Он не чувствует Хакса на корабле, не ощущает его в Силе.

Разве что…

На месте медотсека — пустота. Рен не чувствует его. Ну вот. Хакс наверняка там.

— Может, он и взрослый, но он один на этом корабле, полном чужих людей, — рычит Палдаг. — Скажи, кому верны твои люди? Тебе или кому-то из своих, из тех, кто носит форму?

Её слова пробуждают в Рене тревогу, он срывается на бег.

Рен проносится мимо офицеров и штурмовиков, расталкивая их. Залетает в медотсек и видит Хакса, застывшего, будто в ожидании.

У его ног сидит исаламири, толстая, оранжевого цвета. Рен шатается, ослабленный внезапной потерей Силы. Откуда вообще в медотсеке взялась исаламири?

Рядом с исаламири валяется труп офицера, из его шеи торчит скальпель.

Рен делает глубокий вдох и поворачивает голову. Палдаг исчезла.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — требовательно спрашивает Рен у Хакса.

Тот наклоняется и, подхватив исаламири, прижимает её к себе, словно уродливое дитя. Между губами ящерицы мелькает узкий язык, но в целом она не против подобного обращения.

— Один из твоих офицеров сказал, что я нужен здесь. Исаламири стала сюрпризом, как и его жалкая попытка ослабить меня.

Рен судорожно вздыхает.

— Ты в порядке, — говорит он. Это скорее констатация факта, чем вопрос.

Хакс медленно кивает и приподнимает исаламири, используя её как щит между собой и Реном.

— Ты знал?

— Нет, — отвечает Рен и, приблизившись, кладёт ладонь на спину исаламири. Животное тупо моргает и не пытается отодвинуться. — Я не подумал…

Он не подумал, что Первый Порядок безнадёжен — охваченный внутренними дрязгами, гневом и недоверием к Силе. Как глуп он был в своём убеждении, что Сила сможет защитить Хакса от людей, которые считают этот корабль своим домом.

— Ты не подумал, — язвительно повторяет Хакс. — Ничего страшного. Мы всё исправим.

Хакс передаёт исаламири Рену и отгоняет его, пока не оказывается за пределами пузыря, где не действует Сила. А потом машет руками, растопырив пальцы, и мёртвый офицер поднимается на ноги. Скальпель падает на пол, края раны закрываются, хотя в глазах офицера — мучительная пустота.

— Я искореню эту заразу, — заявляет Хакс. Офицер выходит из медотсека, будто и не умирал. — И займусь этим прямо сейчас. Скажи-ка, ты случайно не питаешь тёплых чувств к генералу Прайду?

— Нет, — фыркает Рен. — Но он любимчик Сноука.

— Это ненадолго, — медленно произносит Хакс.

— Что будем делать с исаламири? — интересуется Рен. Ему не терпится вышвырнуть её в ближайший шлюз. Когда в последний раз он был таким уязвимым? Лишённым Силы, подобно офицерам и штурмовикам, являющимся основой Первого Порядка.

Исаламири, несмотря на всю свою силу, лежит смирно, уткнувшись мордой в изгиб локтя Рена.

Хакс вновь подходит к Рену и гладит исаламири по спине.

— Уверен, скоро мы найдём ей применение, — говорит он нежно. — Назовём её Миллисент.

**~*~**

Миллисент незамедлительно (и без объяснений) передают на попечение Митаки. Тот изо всех сил пытается удержать извивающуюся ящерицу и возмущённо восклицает:

— Сэр?!

— Позаботься о ней, — говорит Рен.

Хакс наблюдает за ними, вздёрнув подбородок. А потом поворачивается и серьёзно смотрит на Рена.

— Мне понадобятся мои краски.

Рен скептически смотрит на него.

— Без них ты выглядишь как младший офицер, — мягко говорит он. Возможно, в этом и суть проблемы.

— Без своей маски ты похож на мокрую кошку, — так же мягко отвечает Хакс.

Рен обиженно закатывает глаза.

Он не перестаёт удивляться способности Хакса отпускать настолько жёсткие замечания. Рен привык к страху. Тревоге. К странным, безрассудным людишкам, начинавшим притворно улыбаться, завидя его, будто он мог пропустить отрицательные эмоции, которые вызывал у них.

_«Веди арканисианцев ко мне»._

Рен застывает на месте с широко распахнутыми глазами. Он чувствует на нёбе привкус жжённого озона.

— Рен?

— Сноук. Он зовёт нас.

**~*~**

Арканисианцы подобны воде. По ним словно пробегает волна, и они собираются вместе, вновь облачённые в чёрные, ничем не примечательные мантии. В шаттле они рисуют на лицах грозные черепа, которыми когда-то был населён склеп на Арканисе.

Рену остаётся только смотреть.

Хакс следует их примеру, в глазах его клубится Тьма. Мантия, которую ему выдали, слишком велика. И кажется, что он утопает в ней.

— Помолимся, — говорит Хакс, когда звёзды вокруг превращаются в серебристые полосы. — Я молюсь, чтобы гробница не открылась вовек. Я молюсь, чтобы камень никогда не откатили. Я молюсь, чтобы однажды погребенное таковым и осталось. Лишённое души пусть упокоится навечно с закрытыми глазами и убаюканным сознанием. Я молюсь, чтобы оно жило. Я молюсь, чтобы оно спало. Я молюсь, чтобы оно служило великому Императору. Да будет так.

— Да будет так, — отзываются арканисианцы.

Хакс умолкает и складывает руки за спиной.

Его мать без устали порхает между соотечественниками. Что-то нашёптывает им, подбадривает. Сыпет общими фразами и любезностями. И всё это на чуждом языке материнства — языке, который неведом Рену.

Арканисианцы стоят так близко друг к другу, что Рен даже не может сказать, кто из них чувствителен к Силе.

Рен украдкой подходит к Хаксу.

— Вечный Император?

Хакс усмехается.

— Пусть спит, — наконец изрекает он. — Пусть уснёт уже. Сейчас он проснулся. И ждёт.

Рен пристально смотрит на Хакса. Ему не следует касаться этой темы. Палпатин давным-давно мёртв. Но если он — важная фигура в выдуманной религии Хакса, то Рен не хотел бы быть тем, кто поведает ему правду.

— Рен, небольшой совет на будущее, — говорит Хакс, упрямо глядя в сторону. — Что бы ни случилось, не впускай его.

**~*~**

На «Супримаси» царит холод. Существо, которое зовёт этот корабль домом, — не человек. На «Супримаси» нет ни единой живой души, кроме Сноука.

Сноук приветствует их в тронном зале. Его рост внушителен — он в три раза выше обычного человека. Серое уродливое лицо покрыто шрамами. Рен давно задаётся вопросом, сколько битв повидал Сноук за свою жизнь. Теперь же Сноук носит мерцающую золотую мантию и мягкие туфли. Пальцы украшены кольцами с драгоценными камнями.

Но он не ослаб. И никогда не станет слабым.

Учитывая, что галактике требуются перемены.

Рен опускается на колени перед троном и склоняет голову. Арканисианцы не следуют его примеру.

— Кайло Рен, — говорит Сноук, не поднимаясь с трона. — Ты хорошо поработал, слетав на Арканис и вернув людей. Первый Порядок давно пустил корни на Арканисе. Теперь они окажутся в более плодородной почве. Они расцветут здесь, где им самое место.

Сноук улыбается. Покрытые чёрно-белой краской лица угрюмы.

Хакс выходит вперёд, его волосы горят, как умирающая звезда.

— Верховный лидер Сноук, мы приняли ваши условия и прибыли на борт вашего величественного корабля. Мы благодарны вам за помощь. Да здравствует Первый Порядок.

Сноук наклоняет голову и подпирает рукой подбородок.

— Как твоё имя, дитя? — он почти удивлён.

Хакс делает паузу.

— Меня зовут Армитаж Хакс, Преподобный сын Арканиса, убийца звёзд.

Из горла Сноука вырывается хриплый смех. Он откидывает голову и прикрывает рот унизанной драгоценностями кистью.

— Убийца звёзд, — насмешливо повторяет Сноук. — С чего ты вообразил, что сможешь убить звезду?

Рен стискивает пальцы в кулаки. Почему Сноук так ведёт себя, если считает, что арканисианцы нужны им?

Хакс, должно быть, разделяет его мысли, поскольку делает шаг вперёд.

— Верховный лидер Сноук, вы, похоже, не знаете нашей истории. Когда-то в системе Арканиса была ещё одна звезда, — голос его тих, глаза горят золотом. — Я поедал эту звезду, пока не поглотил её целиком. Даже звёздной пыли не осталось.

Рен хочет его. Хочет нагнуть его над обсидиановым троном, взять здесь и сейчас. И никогда не отпускать.

Какой идеальный сосуд для Тьмы.

Сноук вновь разражается хохотом.

— И зачем же ты это сделал?

— Звезда Смерти уничтожала планеты одну за другой, — жёстко отвечает Хакс. — Но я решил пойти дальше. Я могу пожрать все звёзды на небе. Но вы бы никогда не смирились с этим? Оставив свою дочь гнить на Арканисе, вы допустили ошибку.

Сноук умолкает.

Его дочь.

Тело Палдаг, возвышающейся рядом с Хаксом, начинает мерцать, она всё меньше похожа на живое существо. Её лицо — череп, лишённый плоти и мягких тканей, её глазницы пусты.

— Надеюсь, это доставило тебе удовольствие? — спрашивает она. Её рот не двигается, но её голос разносится эхом в головах всех присутствующих. — Ты радовался, отрезав меня от Силы и всучив Брендолу, словно какую-то ненужную шавку?

Сноук, застыв, продолжает хранить молчание.

— Ответь мне, отец, — ревёт Палдаг. — Ты смеялся, узнав, что Арканис пал? Или ты испытал облегчение, наконец избавившись от меня? Неужели ты правда думал, что этот бракованный клон лучше?

Сноук резко подаётся вперёд, с его пальцев срываются молнии.

Но Палдаг всё равно.

Она давным-давно мертва.

— Убить их! — рявкает Сноук Рену. Преторианцы направляют оружие на сбившихся в кучу арканисианцев.

Кайло Рен поднимается и включает световой меч.

Кайло Рен рассекает Сноука пополам.

**~*~**

Когда всё заканчивается, тронный зал «Супримаси» разгромлен. Повсюду валяются тлеющие обломки. Трупы преторианцев грудой свалены на полу, и кажется, что всё вокруг покрыто запёкшейся кровью.

Рен весь перепачкан в алом. Он шумно дышит, ощущая на языке вкус смерти.

Глаза Сноука распахнуты, рот приоткрыт — он не ожидал своей погибели.

Хакс становится рядом с ним на колени и опускает ему веки.

— Спи с убаюканным сознанием и закрытыми глазами, дедушка, — говорит он трупу.

— Как думаешь, может, пришло время рассказать мне, что происходит? — нетерпеливо вопрошает Рен.

Он убил своего повелителя ради Хакса. Он отрёкся от всего ради Хакса.

Хакс нежно улыбается и выпрямляется. Прикладывает ладонь к щеке Рена и касается своим лбом его лба, вероятно, размазывая краску по лицу.

— Палпатин не умер на второй Звезде Смерти. Нет, он слишком много вложил в жизнь. Он продолжал жить, пользуясь украденными телами.

Рен вздрагивает.

— Но как он может быть твоим дедом?

— Мне кажется, это логично, — говорит Хакс и медленно отстраняется. Как и предполагал Рен, белила стёрлись с его лба. Но он вдруг понимает, что ему всё равно. Ему плевать. — По крови.

— Палдаг… — произносит Рен.

Он оборачивается, чтобы поговорить с ней, но видит, что её больше нет.

По щекам Хакса катятся слёзы. Арканисианцы плачут, чёрно-белая краска течёт по их лицам.

— Мама… У мамы были незавершённые дела, — хрипло говорит Хакс. — Она хотела убить своего отца. Отца, который был жесток с ней. Который бросил её. И радовался её кончине.

Рен обнимает Хакса, опускает ладонь на узкую спину. Хакс дрожит, сотрясаясь от горя.

— Она не хотела покидать тебя, — говорит Рен. Скорбь Хакса затапливает его, утягивая на дно. — Она любила тебя.

Он уверен в этом, пусть это и звучит немного дико.

Но его слова лишь заставляют Хакса проглотить очередной всхлип и крепче сжать в пальцах ткань одеяния Рена.

— Она любила тебя, — повторяет Рен. — Очень любила.

Арканисианцы один за другим становятся на колени и склоняют головы.

— Что они делают? — спрашивает Рен.

Хакс судорожно вздыхает и вытирает лицо, пачкая краской перчатки.

— Присягают на верность своим новым лидерам.

— Первый Порядок не примет ни тебя, ни меня в качестве нового Верховного лидера.

Что на самом деле означает: «В какой уголок галактики нам бежать и прятаться?» Рену не хочется возвращаться на Арканис и жить под землёй среди трупов.

Хакс небрежно улыбается.

— А им и не обязательно знать, — ласково говорит он и взмахивает рукой. Разбросанные куски тела соединяются вместе. Сноук вновь сидит на троне, словно его никогда не рассекали надвое.

— Красивый ублюдок, — говорит Рен Хаксу.

Хакс вовлекает его в поцелуй, такой глубокий, что Рен чувствует вкус краски.

Но он как-нибудь это переживёт. Им есть чем заняться теперь, когда звёзды совсем рядом — только протяни руку и возьми.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете за нее [проголосовать](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/edit).


End file.
